The 90S
The 90S is a song by Canadian rapper Unkle Adams. Lyrics Oy I’m from the 90s Boy I’m from the 90s Boy I’m from the 90s Didn’t cha know? Girls with the scrunchies, ribbons, and bows The Velcro shoes and the neon clothes Boy I’m from the 90s Boy I’m from the 90s Boy I’m from the 90s Didn’t cha know? I had boom box with the tunes from a tape cassette Be kind rewind that VHS Boy I’m from the 90s ever heard of Light Bright? Playin’ ball hockey underneath the street lights With my Tamagotchi and a pair of sweet Nikes Ya we had computers but they were the big type I’m talkin’ Windows 95 And a dial-up modem to get online Couldn’t talk on the phone at the same time In the AOL chatrooms actin’ fly Because we didn’t have cellphones man we didn’t do that You hopped on a bike to figure out where your crew’s at Find them and cruise back for a game of mini sticks We wore Spandex man it was ridiculous I never had a tablet but I had a Game Boy And a BMX crew rollin’ in a convoy Cards in the spokes and the pegs for doublin’ Frames decked out in the stickers from bubble gum Boy I’m from the 90s Boy I’m from the 90s Boy I’m from the 90s Didn’t cha know? Girls with the scrunchies, ribbons, and bows The Velcro shoes and the neon clothes Boy I’m from the 90s Boy I’m from the 90s Boy I’m from the 90s Didn’t cha know? I had boom box with the tunes from a tape cassette Be kind rewind that VHS James Bond marathon N64 Played till our eyes hurt then we wrapped the cords Tech Decks, Yoyos, cap guns, Pop Rocks Moon Shoes, Devil Sticks, Yak Baks, hop scotch Spice Girls, Aqua, Off Spring, and Green Day Columbia House, CDs, and Ebay Bean bag chairs were considered the norm We collected Pepsi Points for a reward We cut em’ outa the box, under the lid for bottles Touchin’ the covers of all the Goosebumps novels Tales from the Crypt, Are You Afraid of the Dark? Saturday cartoons, Slammers and Pogs I would watch, The Rock call some people Jabronies Then head to my homies to turn on the Sony Boy I’m from the 90s Boy I’m from the 90s Boy I’m from the 90s Didn’t cha know? Girls with the scrunchies, ribbons, and bows The Velcro shoes and the neon clothes Boy I’m from the 90s Boy I’m from the 90s Boy I’m from the 90s Didn’t cha know? I had boom box with the tunes from a tape cassette Be kind rewind that VHS In my school days man I was learnin’ the atlas Came home at lunch for some soup and a sandwich Fruit by the Foot now you’re speakin’ my language Whoever had player one had the advantage My glow in the dark stars lit up the ceiling And Apollo 13 had this boy dreamin’ I would use a wooden chair as a space shuttle Lay it down then pretend I was Jim Lovell Blastin’ off like a real life astronaut Caught the bus to François’ for basketball And we got there his Mom had the snacks ready And in the back yard Dad had a black a Caddy Looking back at it time passed by so soon Hot days with freezes and water balloons So this tune’s dedicated to the 90s kids It’s been a pleasure to stop and rewind a bit Boy I’m from the 90s Boy I’m from the 90s Boy I’m from the 90s Didn’t cha know? Why it sucks # The music video is terrible and shows Unkle Adams and friends acting like children "in the 90s". # The chorus is terrible and half of the lyrics in the chorus are just "Boy I'm from the 90s" # His voice is irritating and annoying. # The title is incorrectly capitalized # The lyrics are absolute trash # His flow is very boring and annoying # The beat is terrible # Numerous prouduct placement for AOL, Windows 95, Nintendo 64, Are You Afraid Of The Dark, Fruit By The Foot, Apollo 13, Pepsi, Goosebumps, Tales From The Crypt, Tamogatchi, Ebay, Game Boy, etc. # The song and it's music video are both very nostalgia pandering. Music Video Unkle Adams - The 90s (Official Music Video) Category:Unkle Adams Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Boring Songs Category:2016 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement